Since at least the 1950s, specialty vehicles have been equipped with snorkels to allow them to travel while underwater, either in whole or in part. These snorkels are affixed to the intake manifold of combustion engines and extend to a height above the motor so it can operate while submerged.
As opposed to military vehicles which are produced in number to a specific design, casual ATV recreation users tend to be highly individualized, with vehicle owners installing after-market kits that require considerable modification to the vehicle on which the installation is occurring. Users prefer installations that require minimal changes to the vehicle to maintain resale value, while providing individualization.
Users also struggle with snorkel kits which are made of inexpensive polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipes. PVC pipe do not appear to be an organic part of the vehicle. When damaged or even scratched, the white of the PVC piping is revealed, which is unsightly and therefore undesirable.
Even with a raised pipe from an engine's intake, water splashes up and into the intake of the pipes (the raised end opposite of the end connected to the motor), causing the motor to sputter and even fail, necessitating a cover on the top of the pipes to keep out rain or casual splashing.
Snorkel kits are designed to provide air to the engine intake, but other elements of the ATV must also have continuous access to air, including but not limited to front differential, rear differential, gas tank and transmission.
One potential solution to the problem is to run multiple tubes from the various aforementioned elements and affix them to the main snorkels used to provide intake air by plastic ties, hose clamps. However, this solution creates a more complex set of routing for all the hoses which is confusing and difficult to work with. This solution also is unsightly and esthetically displeasing.
Another potential solution to the problem is drill a hole in the bottom of the main snorkel tube near its bottom at the engine, and to then run tubes from that point. This approach suffers from excess leakage in the tube at fragile connection points. Thus, the need for snorkel tubes to remain water-tight disallows a construction in which a secondary tube might be affixed near the bottom of the snorkel.
To properly source air to the auxiliary elements, the off-road vehicle industry needs a snorkel system that provides multiple air sources without additional undue complicated construction.